liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Vegetarian
A vegetarian is someone who refuses to consume the flesh of Animals in their diet. Such a person would eat animal products that are not flesh, unlike vegans. Some people consider themselves vegetarian even if they eat Fish, while others think that's not true vegetarianism. Of course, it definitely isn't because fish are living animals that breathe. Fish breathe Oxygen dissolved in Water through their gills. More important, fish have a nervous system, a Brain and can feel. Reasons for vegetarianism The reason why most people acquire a vegetarian diet is mainly psychological sympathy for the natural rights of animals other than humans, although in the past this has also been done out of a belief that a no-meat diet is inherently healthier than a meat-eating diet for human beings. There is some evidence to support it since meat eaters too often are tempted to eat unhealthy types of meat with high saturated Fat content. Lean meat is as healthy as a vegetarian diet. However, one prominent vegetarian said that the reason why he didn't eat meat was because humans don't salivate when they see raw meat, unlike natural killers like tigers. But a study shows that there is a group of humans who do actually salivate when they see raw meat. Vegetarians who are liberal tend to be cool. Some brilliant people such as Leonardo da Vinci, Percy Bysshe Shelley, and H.G. Wells made the decision not to eat meat, though not all these people embody current liberal beliefs very well. Adolf Hitler was also a vegetarian. (Conservapedia thinks-Key word here: THINKS- there is a link between vegetarianism and Nazism. This connection is silly, stupid, and bull..er...Yeah.) While one has a right to refuse to consume animal food or just have a vegetarian diet, vegetarians should also realize that the idea of laws banning killing animals for food is absurd. Vegans Vegans eat a plant-based, animal-free diet, as well as avoiding purchasing animal-derived products such as leather, wool, silk or fur. People become vegan for different reasons, most commonly health, moral and environmental concerns. There is a minority of vegans who are like cultists and will often lie, use myths, and completely invalid statements and repeat it if someone refutes it in an argument. Some lies and myths include the idea that veganism is the healthiest thing ever or that animals would be saved if the world were vegan (Animals would still die and suffer because their parts are needed for various technology such as electronics and all the land around a farm is cleansed and wiped away) Note that most vegans leave omnivores or meat-eaters alone and understand the facts and will use real information. A healthy vegan diet should include a large variety of vegetables, fruits, legumes, nuts, grains, etc. Contrary to popular myth, many plant products are quite high in protein. Soya and Quinoa products are good sources of plant Protein. There's also soy meat that has protein. One important consideration for vegans or anyone considering the transition is the lack of available plant sources for B12. Because of this, many people choose to take a B12 supplement.Vitamin B12 in the Vegan Diet As well, B12 fortified foods are common and easy to find in most grocery stores. It should be noted that a vegan diet alone isn't why vegans are healthy, they also tend to avoid alcohol, smoking or drugs, and they exercise a lot. Fun section Now how would you like it if Martians ate you? Obviously, you'd want to fight back and drive them off the soil of our planet and show the glory of Earth. See also *Factory farm *Meat substitute References External links *Healthy vegetarian recipes Most of these include Peas beans lentils Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Environment Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:People Category:Food and Drink